


The Arrow of Apollo

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Pre-Canon, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink Friday Night Fun<br/>Prompt: bring sex toys to bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrow of Apollo

“Kara, what the frak is that?”  
  
“What do you think it is, Lee? It’s called The Arrow of Apollo. With that name, I just couldn’t resist getting it.”  
  
“One Arrow of Apollo isn’t enough for you, Kara? And oh, my gods, did I really just ask you that?”  
  
Kara snickered at him. “Yes, you did. Your very own Arrow of Apollo. **My** very own Arrow of Apollo.” She snickered again, then cackled.  
  
“Do I want to know what else is in that bag?”  
  
“Oh, nothing exciting. Handcuffs. A blindfold. A special attachment for The Arrow of Apollo. It lets you use The Arrow of Apollo as a handle, and spank me with the other end.”  
  
“Handcu...spa...Our love life isn’t good enough without toys?” He sputtered, not knowing what to object to first. He looked at her beside the bed, giggling madly, and blurted out, “Okay, there are definitely occasions when I want to spank you, but I can do that without holding a hideously bejeweled vibrator in my hand, Kara!” He couldn’t help himself and burst out laughing with her.  
  
“I just wanted to try something new. Make sure you don't get bored.” She looked away, down into the bag, fumbled out the cuffs. She lowered her voice and held out her cuffed wrists in front of her, “I’ll even go first. I’m handcuffed. You can do anything you want with me.”  
  
His vision went a little blurry at the combination of that sultry tone and the vision of a naked Kara in handcuffs. “Anything?”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
He reached out, grabbed the chain connecting the cuffs and pulled her toward him, sharply enough that she lost her balance and fell into him. He rolled her smoothly across his lap and into the rack. “I don’t know what they intended when they manufactured these racks for the Fleet, but this hook is very handily placed.” He pulled the chain up and threaded it through the hook. “Now for the blindfold.” He saw something race through her eyes and changed his mind. “Maybe I’ll just trust you to keep your eyes closed this time.” She rewarded him with a slight widening of her smile as she closed her eyes.  
  
She felt Lee move in closer and he kissed her lightly.   
  
“What good is this thing, anyway? It’s not even as big as I am.” He flicked the switch and nearly dropped the vibrator. “Okay, so mine doesn’t do **that**.” Kara giggled at him, and he kissed her again.  
  
“Really, Kara, what am I supposed to do with this thing?” He dragged it lightly along her shoulder and she twitched. “No?” He held it vertically, pulling it down her breastbone. He watched her nipples crinkle, and she almost smiled, but didn’t. “Not there, either, huh?” Next he tried the outside of her waist, down along her hip and the outside of her thigh. She squirmed, but didn’t make any noise. The inside of her knee made her wiggle a little more, moving her legs apart. “Oh, the inside of your knee works?” He did it again, watched her shake her head ‘no’ in response. He pulled it up the inside of her thigh, not quite all the way, but high enough that she pulled in a breath and her mouth stayed open. “I see. The inside of your thigh gets you going?” He moved it up and laid it against her pubic bone. He was gratified to see her start panting a little. “Am I getting warmer?” He grinned at the expression on her face; play or not, she was about at the end of her patience. “I think maybe I should try your other thigh. It could be more sensitive, right?”  
  
“Godsdamn, Lee. Stop teasing me!”  
  
“You sure? This Arrow of Apollo is pretty hot stuff....I don’t wanna miss any spots.”  
  
“Frak you.”  
  
He tossed the vibrator across the room, saying, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
